The shredder vs batman
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-fight the batman is seen patrolling gotham as he sees some ninja's holding hostages and who do we see leading the ninja's then the shredder just then he hears fighting noises he turns around and sees his henchmen knocked out he has an angry face as he goes to find the attacker just then a batarang appears and shredder catches it shredder: batman batman then comes down batman: surprised? shredder: not really there is one man who can stay in the shadows besides my reptilian enemies and that is you shredder then got out his blades ready for a fight batman: let's see if you can fight better then your goon's then shredder shredder: you won't be dissapointed batman FIght BIG FIGHT TONIGHT! GO! batman charges at the shredder and goes in to punch him but then the shredder blocks and tries to stab batman but he blocks it and kicks shredder in the head shredder: gah! batman then pummels shredder with the punches he did to mr.freeze in one of the gotham games and with more punch he sent shredder to the ground shrdder then slashes at batman but he dodges shredder then takes him down as he ducks down 20 batman however leg sweeps him sending him down batman then get's up and throws shredder into some walls batman then follows in the batmobile where the shredder lands on his feet but get's rammed by the batmobile shredder however stabs it shredder: game over batman i have won batman: not quite Pow!!!! 16 the secret batcycle in the batmobile appears out and sends the shredder flying where he lands on his back the shredder get's up but then is shot at with some flashbombs blinding him batman then comes in and attacks 13 the shredder then regains his sight and punches batman in the the gut then slashes at him batman is hit by the slashes and sent flying he however lands on his feet as the shredder grinds his blades on the floor 10 the shredder then runs fast at batman but he rolls out of the way and hits him with a batarang knocking him off balance he uses another batarang but shredder catches it shredder: pathetic just then it starts beeping shredder: what?! it then explodes sending him flying into gotham manor batman flies in alfred: my word 6 batman: alfred you got the armor send it our alfred: right away sir shredder: no you don't shredder runs after alfred but it's too late as batman is in his armor and grabs the shredder by his one leg batman: i don't think so 3 batman then attacks shredder with furious attacks the shredder slashes at it but batman is not effected shredder: impossible batman: it takes more then blades to pierce through my armor shredder then kicks him down shredder: your pathetich you may have your little toys but i have the edge batman: you may have the edge batman the shocked the shredder with a taser shredder: ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the shredder being shocked falls to the floor and goes unconsious as her flies into the walls with a big thud! and boom! KO! batman: but i am full of surprises alfred: good show master wayne was that the shredder? batman: yeah i am guessing you met my reptilian ninja friends? alfred: yes they told me alot about him i bet the turtles will be glad that you were able to take him down batman: yeah alfred: shall we take him to gotham? batman: no i will let the turtles take care of him alfred: very well i've made you pizza compliments of the turtles batman smiles and walks off WInner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....BATMAN!